The invention relates to a dental implant, a method for manufacturing the same, a dental implant kit, and a tool for insertion of the dental implant, according to the preambles of the independent claims.
A dental implant is known from EP 1 419 746 A2. The first anti-rotation feature is adapted to engage a driving tool while the second anti-rotation feature is adapted to engage an abutment. After insertion of the dental implant in the jaw bone of a patient, the second anti-rotation feature will be in a pristine condition. The second anti-rotation feature is positioned distal of the first anti-rotation feature in order to provide rotational resistance independent of the first anti-rotation feature. Because the two anti-rotation features are positioned in succession, they require a large longitudinal extension of the inner of the bore, thereby weakening the dental implant, and normally the two anti-rotation features would have to be fabricated one after the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,590 A discloses another dental implant having two independent anti-rotation features where after insertion of the dental implant in the jaw bone of a patient, the second anti-rotation feature will be in a pristine condition. Two sets of independent anti-rotation structures are formed at a boss inside the implant and extend over a certain common length along the longitudinal axis. However, manufacture of such a boss having anti-rotation structures would be quite complex.